


With my body, I

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ;), Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: His body is made of loose edges in the dark.





	

Steve gets up to clean himself up; when he comes back Bucky is asleep, half twisted on his back with his arm curled up against chest like a boy. His body is made of loose edges in the dark: the bow of each desperate rib, the sharp blade of his jaw, the iliac teeth tenting the tender plane of his stomach. 

Steve lies down alongside him on his side and listens to the murmur of Bucky’s breathing. He can smell the salt of Bucky’s sweat on the skin of his forearms, feel the weight of Bucky’s body in the dip of the mattress. He shifts and settles down with his knee drawn up and pressed gently against the febrile skin of Bucky’s waist. He curls carefully around Bucky’s left arm, cool relief in the heat, and tucks his nose sweetly into the side of Bucky’s neck, feeling the arterial thrum against the delicate skin.

There’s a beat of silence, cool and crisp, and then Bucky shifts, curling into him, soothing the anxious bow of Steve’s body. Steve settles gratefully into Buck’s open arms until they’re clinging like boys; holding and being held. Separated only by the thickness of the air.


End file.
